


Um Passeio À Beira-Mar - Sneville (completa)

by Sandra_Longbottom



Series: Uma Detenção Reveladora [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Pedido, Sneville, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra_Longbottom/pseuds/Sandra_Longbottom
Summary: (Sneville) (Cont. de “Uma Detenção Reveladora”) Severus decide realizar uma surpresa a seu namorado e o pede em casamento em um local especial. Será que Neville irá aceitar seu pedido, ou não?
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Severus Snape
Series: Uma Detenção Reveladora [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959406
Kudos: 2





	Um Passeio À Beira-Mar - Sneville (completa)

**Author's Note:**

> Avisos:  
> (1) – Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling.  
> (2) – Essa é uma história Slash, ou seja, relacionamento Homem x Homem. Se não gosta ou se sente ofendido é muito simples: Não leia.
> 
> Nota da Autora: Oi! Essa fic é a continuação de “ Uma Detenção Reveladora”, que também está no meu perfil. Espero que gostem! Bjs :D
> 
> Uma boa leitura a todos ^^

A Mansão Prince estava silenciosa àquela hora da manhã. Sentados na grama do pequeno jardim da entrada, Severus e Neville aproveitavam seu primeiro dia de férias juntos. Muito tinha acontecido depois daquela revelação na detenção, tinham escondido a relação de todo o mundo até ao dia do baile de formatura. A reação de choque de todos tinha sido impagável, ao verem Snape e Neville chegando juntos, de mãos entrelaçadas. Severus tinha adorado, especialmente, a reação de puro choque de Ron Weasley e sua súbita palidez. Ignorando os murmúrios das conversas, se dirigiram para a mesa das bebidas, antes da primeira dança do casal. Severus nunca se tinha divertido tanto na vida, embora não o demonstrasse abertamente, Ao terminar a música, se separaram um do outro e se encaminharam para seus colegas e amigos, onde foram bombardeados com perguntas. Neville foi o primeiro a revelar seu relacionamento, enquanto o Slytherin preferiu olhar torto para seus colegas, rosnando as respostas. O resto do baile tinha sido movido pela curiosidade e pelo desejo de saberem mais. Snape tinha sido o primeiro a abandonar a festa, farto das pessoas quererem saber tanto sobre sua vida. Neville aproveitou mais um pouco para estar com seus amigos, antes de se dirigir para as masmorras, para junto de seu amado, onde passariam o resto da noite juntos, trocando beijos e carícias. 

A despedida, no dia seguinte, foi bastante emocionante para os estudantes que se formavam. Depois de um largo café da manhã, as quatro casas ficaram reunidas no Salão Principal, onde receberam seus diplomas e discursaram. De seguida, um almoço farto e emotivo, pois sabiam que seria a ultima vez que estariam reunidos na escola e, de tarde, realizaram o tradicional passeio de barco em redor do castelo, onde recordaram o momento em que tinham observado Hogwarts pela primeira vez. Regressando ao castelo, fizeram cuidadosamente as malas, para não se esquecerem de nada e passearam pela escola, memórias do passado vindo à tona. Neville passou toda a tarde com seus amigos, não sabendo quando voltaria a vê-los, aproveitando cada momento. No final da tarde, recolhera seus pertences e se dirigiram para a estação, onde o tem os levaria, pela ultima vez, até à estação de King´s Cross. Neville e Severus se reencontraram, prometendo se encontrar no dia seguinte na Mansão Longbottom para oficializarem o relacionamento à avó de Neville. O Gryffindor não queria esconder mais seu amor pelo Slytherin, precisava de mostrá-lo ao mundo. A chegada à estação foi emotiva, onde os estudantes sairam do trem e se abraçaram, prometendo enviar cartas. 

Neville, de seguida, se dirigiu para sua avó e aparataram na Mansão, onde um elfo os esperava com o jantar. Durante a refeição, conversaram sobre seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts e ele informou sua avó que estava namorando e que essa pessoa viria a casa para oficializar a relação. A matriarca o observou altivamente, mas nada disse, e Neville ficou apreensivo. Sua avó sempre quisera que ele casasse com uma puro sangue e que continuasse a linhagem de sua família mas, ao ver seu amor por Severus, talvez o aceitasse em sua família. Depois do jantar, correu até à ala de Danos Causados por Feitiços do Hospital de St. Mungus, para visitar seus pais, que continuavam em seu estado de insanidade. Embora ainda fosse difícil para ele, já se tinha habituado a vê-los assim. Conversou com seus pais até uma medibruxa lhe pedir com delicadeza se podia ir embora, pois já estava tarde, e sua mãe lhe oferecer mais um papel de bala. Regressando a casa, tomou uma ducha e, se deitando na cama, adormeceu cheio de esperança. 

Acordou tarde no dia seguinte, perto da hora de almoço. Severus estaria quase chegando, Rapidamente se levantou e se preparou, retirando de dentro do armário umas vestes novas e se vestiu. Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, cumprimentando sua avó, que se encontrava na sala, acompanhada por seu tio Algie. Eles eram a única família que tinha. Escutaram alguém bater na porta e Neville estremeceu de nervosismo. Escutou primeiro a voz estridente do elfo e, de seguida, a voz de seu amado, com o coração aos pulos. Sua avó e seu tio se levantaram, ao mesmo tempo que Severus entrava na sala. A expressão orgulhosa de sua avó se alterou na hora e, com voz trovejante, exigiu saber se era alguma brincadeira. Neville tentou explicar a situação, reforçando seu amor por Snape, mas a matriarca o cortou, exigindo que parasse de imediato com aquela palhaçada e lhe trouxesse uma mulher, para que continuasse a linhagem de família. Neville negou e depois de gritos e acusações, foram expulsos da Mansão Longbotto, impedidos de nunca mais voltarem. O Gryffindor só teve tempo de convocar seu malão, felizmente não o tinha desfeito. 

Devastado, deixou que Severus o levasse para a Mansão Prince – que tinha acabado de ser remodelada -, chorando em seus braços, enquanto o Slytherin murmurava que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas tal não aconteceu. Os meses seguintes tinham sido um inferno para o casal. A comunidade bruxa, com algumas excepções, se tinha oposto fervorosamente ao relacionamento deles, mas o casal tinha lutado bravamente para ficar junto. Longbottom não conseguira arranjar trabalho em lado nenhum, nem no Ministério da Magia, nem em herbanárias, ficando cada vez mais desesperado. Embora tivesse sido um dos responsáveis pela queda de Lord Voldemort, e que Severus tinha dedicado grande parte de sua vida a espia-lo, parecia que ninguém se lembrava. O trio de ouro tentou ajudá-lo, com sua fama, mas sem sucesso. 

Pediu a Severus para se mudarem para os Estados Unidos, mas o Slytherin recusou, lhe convencendo a conversar com Minerva. Neville aceitou com relutância, nunca se imaginara sendo professor, não tinha à vontade para conversar com os outros. Depois de seu namorado lhe marcar uma reunião, se dirigiu para Hogwarts, onde conversou abertamente com a diretora, que o escutara com toda a atenção. Depois de algumas regras como não namorarem em público, que a diretora permitiu que ele fosse aprendiz da Professora Sprout. Com lágrimas nos olhos, agradeceu à diretora e saiu do gabinete, vendo seu namorando o esperando. Depois de trocarem um longo beijo, Neville lhe contou as novidades e Severus fez ma nota mental para oferecer à sua colega uma garrafa de xerez, sua bebida favorita. Neville trouxe seus pertences para Hogwarts, e ficou horas reunido com a chefe da Casa dos Texugos, onde aprendia tudo o que precisava de saber para ajudar os estudantes. Foram meses trabalhosos e intensos, mas ele adorou cada momento, onde ficava longe das fofocas da sociedade. Algumas noites, saia de Hogwarts para visitar seus pais, não querendo perder o contato com eles. Os medibruxos nada diziam, sabendo o que estava acontecendo e o deixando ficar o tempo que quisesse, o que ele agradecia muito. Neville e Severus se amavam todas as noites, sabendo que, quando os estudantes regressassem para as aulas, o Gruffindor teria de ir para os aposentos escolhidos para si. 

O tempo passou rapidamente e o regresso dos estudantes também. Longbottom observou os rostos curiosos dos alunos, que se perguntavam como aqueles dois poderiam esar juntos, mas não recebendo nenhuma crítica.   
Assistiu à Seleção das Casas e ao discurso informativo da diretora, mais sério do que de Dumbledore que, como sempre pediam para não entrar na Floresta Proibida. Jantou ao lado de seu namorado, conversando em surdina, antes de se dirigir para seu quarto, onde tomou uma ducha e preparou o conteúdo para sua primeira aula. Tinha receio de não conseguir ser um bom professor. Se deitando na cama, se agarrou ao frio travesseiro e, até adormecer, pensou em tudo o que tinha aprendido sobre Herbologia, esperando que as aulas corressem bem e que os estudantes gostassem dele. 

OoOoO

Os meses passaram com rapidez na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Os estudantes adoravam seu método de ensino e nada tinham contra seu relacionamento com o Mestre de Poções. A Professora Sprout estava muito satisfeita com seu progresso, aliviada por saber que deixaria um professor competente quando abandonasse seu cargo, no final do ano. Neville recebia correspondência de seus antigos colegas, feliz por saber que todos estavam seguindo com suas vidas. Harry, em uma das cartas, lhe tinha revelado que iria pedir Ginny em casamento e ele ficou feliz por seu amigo, sempre que quisera casar, constituir família. Mas nunca tinha conversado sobre esse assunto com Severus, nem queria pressioná-lo a dar um passo tão importante em suas vidas. Iriam aproveitar cada momento como se fosse o ultimo.

Severus tinha se apercebido do ar sonhador de seu namorado e decidiu investigar o que tinha causado, pedindo ajuda a Minerva, que tinha concordado de imediato. Depois de várias semanas entre ela e Neville, onde tomavam chá em seus aposentos privados e conversavam sobre os mais variados assuntos, até ele lhe revelar que esperava o momento em que o Slytherin lhe pedisse me casamento, chocando a diretora. Severus, ao descobrir, pensou em um plano, que seria o pedido de casamento perfeito para Neville. E, durante meses, procurou uma aliança de compromisso, e um lugar que seu namorado gostasse, onde lhe pediria em casamento. 

Snape saiu de seus pensamentos ao ver Neville se levantando e exclamando, enfadado:  
\- Estou aborrecido, Sev. - O Slytherin não sabia quando seu namorando lhe tinha começado a chamar por aquele apelido, mas não se importava. Até gostava.  
\- Você quer passear? - Perguntou, enquanto se erguia, o plano voltando à sua mente. Ao contrário de seu namorado, que vestia uma camiseta azul e uns shorts cinza, ele usava uma calça preta e uma camisa branca, que tapava as cicatrizes de seu corpo. Neville dizia que não se importava de vê-las e costumava beijá-las depois de fazerem amor, mas ele não gostava. Faziam-no lembrar as guerras que tinha lutado, e todo o sofrimento que tinha passado. 

\- Estava pensando em fazermos um piquenique. - Comentou Longbottom, o observando em em expectativa. Severus acenou, reconhecendo que seria o momento perfeito para lhe pedir em casamento. Entraram na Mansão e, enquanto ele, fingia uma desculpa de que ia ao banheiro, mas tinha ido buscar a caixa das alianças, seu namorado convocou uma toalha e uma cesta, onde encheu com garrafas de cerveja de manteiga e uísque de fogo, guardanapos, e alguns petiscos. O Slytherin chegou e o ajudou a fazer umas sanduíches para o lanche. Terminando, deram as mãos e Neville pensou em uma praia que tinha ido com seus amigos. Aparataram e Snape sentiu o odor salgado do mar. Retiraram o calçado e caminharam pela praia, reparando na areia fria debaixo dos pés, sentindo um inexplicável conforto. Perceberam que a praia estava deserta, somente ele e seu namorado passeavam. De vez em quando, sentiam uma pedra lisa, mas que não machucava. Seguravam fixamente os sapatos com uma mão e, com as outras, carregavam o cesto. Estava um sol quente e o mar se revolvia, embatendo estrondosamente nas rochas, que estavam cobertas de pequenas conchas e, até de algumas algas verdes e castanhas. As gaivotas sobrevoavam por cima de suas cabeças o céu limpo e luminoso, enquanto produziam sons agudos.  
Severus observou o rosto arredondado de seu namorado e viu que ele tinha um sorriso deliciado, ao mesmo tempo que sentiam um ventinho suave acariciando seus rostos. Longbottom virou o rosto e o Slytherin percebeu que seus olhos brilhavam intensamente. Admitia que tinha sido complicado para ficarem juntos, mas o esforço tinha valido a pena. Um vento um pouco mais forte se levantou no ar, revolvendo seus cabelos. Snape observou como alguns dos fios castanhos do cabelo de se namorado, naquele momento, dourados sob o sol, tapavam uma parte de seu rosto.   
Neville, se sentindo incomodado, afastou os cabelos da frente do olhos e o olhou com carinho. Se lhe dissessem que, no ano anterior, estaria namorando o Mestre de Poções e que seria muito feliz, que não falaria mais com sua família e que seria expulso de casa, o teria internado em St. Mungus. Mas a realidade era inegável. Ele, que sempre tinha considerado que ser desajeitado era ruim, as percebeu que, devido a seu jeito, tinha arranjado uma pessoa confiável, mesmo não sendo considerado pela sociedade bruxa o pretendente ideal, para ele era perfeito. Observava o sol de olhos semicerrados, antes de pedir:  
\- A gente podia se sentar, que acha?  
\- Sim. - Respondeu Snape. Pousaram a cesta e retiraram a toalha, onde estenderam ao longo da areia, e o lanche. Se sentaram um ao lado do outro, com a cesta atrás deles, e observaram o local. Se abraçaram, ao mesmo tempo que algumas gaivotas pousavam na areia e caminhavam, deixando atrás delas as marcas de suas patinhas. 

\- Obrigado. - Agradeceu Neville se virando para ele.

\- Pelo quê? - Perguntou Severus, o observando. 

\- Por ser um homem maravilhoso. - Respondeu, sorrindo carinhosamente – E por não desistir de mim. Eu te amo.   
Severus abriu um pequeno sorriso, ao dizer:  
\- Eu também te amo. - Trocaram um selinho e conversaram entre eles sobre banalidades, ao mesmo tempo que chegavam algumas famílias não mágicas, que se instalavam longe deles graças a um feitiço não verbal realizado pelo Slytherin. Não queria que nada corresse mal. As horas passavam e seu nervosismo aumentava. E, se Neville rejeitasse? Ou, se fosse muito cedo para darem aquele passo tão importante em suas vidas? Neville, percebendo seu desconforto, perguntou:  
\- Está tudo bem, amor? - Severus relaxou instantaneamente o ouvir aquela palavra: amor. Nunca ninguém o tinha chamado de amor, nem mesmo sua mãe. Sentia uma felicidade indescritível sempre que ele o chamava assim. Inconscientemente, sua mão foi parar ao bolso direito da calça, onde se encontrava uma caixa de veludo vermelho, com duas alianças de prata. Iria ser ali, naquele momento, que iria pedi-lo em casamento e se sentia um pouco nervoso. Suspirou e, perante o olhar curioso de seu namorado, apoiou a mão na toalha e se ergueu, se colocando de joelhos.  
\- Severus, - Começou Neville, espantado – que está fazendo?   
Colocando a mão dentro do bolso da calça, retirou a caixa de veludo vermelho e a abriu, perante a expressão chocada de seu namorado. As alianças de prata brilhavam sob a luz do sol e ele declarou, com voz firme:  
\- Neville, sei que sou um velho resmungão e que lhe causei muito sofrimento em minhas aulas. Mas tenho que admitir que, desde que comecei a namorar você, me sinto um homem diferente. Nosso amor foi motivo de intrigas, mas a gente venceu tudo e todos e estamos juntos. Mesmo só tendo passado um ano, de vez em quando podemos ter uma ou outra discussão boba, mas é normal entre casais. – Respirou fundo e olhou para os olhos castanhos, que brilhavam como duas esmeraldas com suas palavras e continuou – O que eu sinto por você é tão forte, tão sincero, que eu nunca senti por ninguém. Eu te amo, te venero. Você é minha vida, a luz que ilumina meu caminho tempestuoso e, por isso, eu peço: Neville, você quer casar comigo?

Longbottom o observou, lágrimas nublando seus olhos e escorrendo, aos poucos, por suas bochechas rosadas. Ao ver sua emoção, ergueu sua mão esquerda e, com cuidado, limpou o rosto do namorado. Neville falou, com a voz embargada pela emoção:  
\- Foi a declaração mais bela que ouvi. Nem tenho palavras para descrever o que sinto. Eu te amo. E sim, aceito me casar com você. – Snape sorriu, emocionado, e retirou uma das alianças de dentro da caixa, o colocando no dedo de Neville, que olhou para a mão e o viu brilhando um pouco sob a luz que restava do sol. Sorriu, emocionado e, pegando na outra aliança, o colocou no dedo de Snape. Lentamente, aproximaram seus rostos e se beijaram, um toque suave que, com o tempo, se foi aprofundando, suas sombras se irradiando pela areia da praia. 

FIM

**Author's Note:**

> Oi!  
> Espero que tenham gostado dessa one.  
> Finalmente postei a continuação. Agora sabem o que aconteceu com Neville e Severus.  
> Espero que tenham gostado da fic.  
> Bjs :D


End file.
